


Catch of the Day

by nightfangfox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfangfox/pseuds/nightfangfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two hatebirds are fussed over by their moirails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch of the Day

Eridan dragged himself back to his hive, bloody, scratched, and bruised. His wine-hued blood fogged the water as he entered his wrecked ship home. Kanaya, his moirail who had been waiting for him, rushed to his side. Who had attacked her palemate?! Someone was going to pay dearly for this! But as she looked, she noticed that Eridan was all smug smirks and gleaming eyes. She relaxed, smiling herself. It looked like someone, so to say, had "got the booty."

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering centaursTesticle [CT]!-- 

AC: :33< *the furrocious hunter appurroches her moirail*

AC: :33< *she gl33fully repurrts that she has got the booty!*

CT: D--> Nepeta, please. 

**Author's Note:**

> This ship will actually be the death of me


End file.
